Ripple Effect
by ScarredHope
Summary: Luke stumbles upon something he should never found. Title subject to change. Rated T for reasons of paranoia. One sided Thuke
1. Do You Want Some Exposition?

"I want you to check something out for me," the scathing voice inside his head purred.

"Haven't I proven myself yet?" the boy said in an wavering reply. His icy blue eyes wide in what might have been fear. The things response was only a laugh as deep and hollow and dark as the pit in which the evil resided in.

"What makes you think you have gained my trust?" Leaving that thought to echo around the boy's head, the thing continued, "There is a spot blind from my sight. I wish for you to check it out, little thief."

"How far do I have to go?" Luke was getting rather annoyed at going across the country and back with little to no sleep.(he was no longer used to taking 1'o clock shifts)

"Oh no little human it is quite local. what you puny mortals call

Oakland in fact."

"Oakland. What's there?"

"That is what I want you to find out. Now go. I expect a full report in two days time."

With a sigh the young man turned out of the half built looming temple and into the cold January air. Luke surveyed the mountain top with a small shudder at what had transpired only a few weeks prior. The moonlight shown down making his heart clench.

"Let me out! You need me!" a gruff voice shouted filling the silence of the night. "You've taken this weight before, but that was just to trick that little blonde girl wasn't it? To hurt her?"

The man had seen Luke for that comment was obviously thrown at him.

"Just to get your pride handed to you by that daughter of Zeus. Heard she joined the Hunters of Artemis. No men for all eternity. But it's not as though you ever had something, is it?"

"Shut up," the young man murmured quietly. He didn't need to think of how he hurt her. She was crying for Gods' sake. And she had killed him. Oh, Gods Thalia. Why?

The blonde drew himself out of his memories without another word and again began the hike down the mountain.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The young man continued walking until he reached a street that held many parked cars. A silver Honda accord caught his attention. Careful not to set off the burglar alarm Luke swiftly picked the cars lock. Not being able to believe his luck he found the keys on the dashboard. Thanking his master that he didn't have to hot-wire the car, Luke put the keys in admission and drove off.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The traffic was bad but that was to be expected from the San Francisco-Oakland area. He got into Oakland and continued driving having no idea where he was going. Getting into a lane marked Caldecott tunnel, Luke felt a strange feeling he was on the right path...

A.N This has been an idea developing in my mind for awhile and I barely ever work on it or my hundreds of others. I mostly putting this out to gage audience response( not that I've gotten much from my others fics). Eventually, independent of any reviews, favorites, or follows I get, I will post more. That could be adding on to the first chapter or adding a new chapter altogether. This was meant to be a oneshot. Though I may not post for months at a time because of laziness this does not mean I'm abandoning this or any other projects.

Thank you to anyone who review, flames are welcome.

-S/H


	2. Happy Greetings

The guards were half hidden in the deep shadows behind the service hole. It was mostly because of the quiet argument going on, our protagonist found them. While one voice was soft and nearly non-existent,the other, a deep baritone, was loud and boisterous. Had it not been for the obvious conversation, Lukewould not have known there were two guards.

"Dakota, give me the Kool-aid" a feminine, the boy decided, voice hissed.

"Ramirez, you must respect your superiors. I will report you to your centurion," the boy, Dakota, responded gruffly.

"Dakota" the girl then took a deep breath. "I've been a centurion for two weeks. Now give me the bottle." There was a loud 'smack!' and the girl gave a victory yell. Until Dakota tackled her, trying to wrestle the bottle from her hands. The girl seemed strong, but she was no match for the mass of flesh and gold plated armor that was Dakota . If not to get rid of it or to get the large boy off of her, the girl threw the flask of the precious kids' drink against the wall. It split open splashing both centurions in the sticky bright red substance.

A new figure emerged wearing the same armor but no helmet. His golden hair caught what little light shone in the dark tunnel. " What is going on here?"

His commanding voice was familiar and when he looked up, our protagonist saw them. The same cerulean color. That's why he sounded so familiar because this guy reminded Luke of Thalia.

In the way they held themselves, the commanding tone used to find what ever information they could not get with that sweeping gaze. And those eyes; shape, size the twos' orbs were uncanny.

However nothing else about the two was similar.

Thalia had spiky black hair and a definite Mediterranean look to her. The boy on the other hand had golden locks cut into a smart almost military look and an aquiline complexion.

While trying to get a better look at the boy Luke had crept forward, and fell out into the open.

In the next moment a sword was at his throat. He had never seen this type of sword before. The blade style was quite different from Back Biter or any sword he had ever used at Camp Half-Blood. The metal was also different, instead of a gleaming bronze it was a flashing gold color. Almost the same color as the boys hair.

"Who are you" the girl holding the blade spoke, her voice as sharp as the sword. His new close angle revealed eyes blacker than midnight and the few flyaway strands of hair that weren't much lighter. Luke figured the rest of her hair was shoved into some ponytail or a female-would-actually-know-what inside her helmet. She seemed like the type to not be able stand a little thing like hair getting in her way.

Luke fondly remembered Thalia having the same mentality about her short locks. But he he had to stop distracting himself.

Before the man could answer, the blonde boy jumped in,"Reyna lay off him! He's a recruit."

"Jason, what are you talking about? This 'recruit' of your is like twenty! He's old enough to be settled in New Rome." The girl, Reyna, continued to glare at him, never taking her eyes off him. She then pushed the sword to his throat harder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her commanding tone was colder than steel.

The man gulped.

* * *

I posted a bit more than I should have so you get a slightly longer chapter, but a more akward ending. A fan of mine, asked for more and I really should get off my lazy butt and write more. so thus this was posted. Its still pretty short but thats mostly because I'm coming up on the mental block i have for this story.

and to laughterandtears (guest) if you see this the time line is interesting. I wanted to put it the January after Titans Curse, but I'm not quite sure that would be able to work if Reyna is a centurion. But since I want it to be in winter and that is the only time it works, Reyna just climbed Camp Jupiter's hierarchy really quick.

If any readers wanna beta I'd be down for that.

Thanks for reading,

-S/H


End file.
